


BE三十题

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·十八米长刀预警
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Series: 现实世界的他们 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456000
Kudos: 1





	BE三十题

1.我永远得不到的你

又是冠军啊。  
金博洋望着兴奋地跳上领奖台冲着镜头挥手喜笑颜开的羽生结弦。  
距领奖台一步之遥。多么简单的八个字。  
没人知道金博洋有多不甘。  
他蝉联了奥运冠军，可他呢？

  
2.反目成仇 

所有人都知道羽生结弦和金博洋闹僵了。  
所有人都以为他们是对手所以才老死不相往来。  
金博洋自己也这么认为。

  
3.终其一生的单恋 

从十四岁到二十二岁，他爱了他整整八年。  
但曾经以为坚不可摧的情感都有瞬间崩塌的可能。  
他不再是以前那个金博洋了，他原以为自己可以变得更好，他原以为自己能用实力证明自己，大大方方地说出自己的心里话，但那已经不再可能了。  
只有金博洋知道自己还爱。  
只是他瞒了羽生结弦一辈子。

  
4.分手

分手的理由有很多，个个都刺中了金博洋心里最柔软的那块地方。  
没有理由挽回，那就分开吧。  
从此天各一方。

  
5.与爱无关

无论是拥抱也好，鼓励也好，期待也好。  
金博洋都知道，那与爱无关。

  
6.报复

金博洋的恋人是一个唇形好看，声线清澈，有着漂亮的狐狸丹凤眼的日本姑娘。  
姑娘比他大了三岁，有时候却幼稚得像个孩子，一看见噗桑的玩偶就爱不释手。  
姑娘个头和他差不多高，眉清目秀，笑起来的时候会变成眯眯眼。  
姑娘也出生在冬天，故乡也在日本的东北地区。  
只是，她不喜欢花滑。  
没关系。金博洋想。  
他不想让她彻底变成某个人的替代品。  
那个人不值得。

  
7.七年之痒 

金博洋赌上了自己的青春来爱一个人。  
爱上他的第八年，金博洋放弃了。

  
8.错过一世（柚天前世晴博设定）

上辈子，他是阴阳师，他是阴阳师的挚友。  
这辈子，他在冰上扮演阴阳师，他在场下扮演他的对手和朋友。  
上辈子，他在孟婆那里耗了不少时间，哀求孟婆不要消除他的记忆。  
这辈子，他却终究没能得到他的心。

  
9.杀了你 

有句话这么说，得不到的东西，就让它永远消失。  
可是我做不到。  
因为我还在意你。

  
10.一直都是骗局

羽生结弦是个骗子。  
他骗了金博洋好多年。  
他给过他温暖的拥抱和鼓励，却又弃之不顾。  
金博洋早就知道这是个骗局。  
可他却甘愿被骗。  
因为那个人是他。

  
11.抱歉，我不认识你

被问起自己的偶像时，金博洋不假思索地给出了回答。  
“我从小就一直很喜欢普鲁申科还有亚古丁。”

  
12.无爱亦无恨 

羽生结弦是个孤独的人。  
他站在世界的巅峰，看着脚下的芸芸众生为了生存而自相残杀。  
他已经习惯了一个人，所以他变成了一个不会爱不会恨的人。

  
13.永远触碰不到的恋人

世界上最遥远的距离，不过是你我面对面之时，两颗心却背道而驰。

  
14.从未相遇

那就当我们从未相遇好了。

  
15.无知伤害

金博洋不知道羽生结弦说出那句话的时候是有意还是无意。  
“如果没有他，也许我就会退役了。”  
那个他指的是谁，金博洋心知肚明。  
不是自己。

  
16.我们都老了

他看着他和新娘步入婚姻殿堂，子女绕膝。  
然后他也这么做了。  
几十年后，那些泛黄的旧相片被当做无用之物处理掉了。

  
17.如果当时……

如果当时自己没有选择滑冰这条路，他也不会拼命练习四周跳，不会出现在他的视线里，也许就没有后来那些让他欣喜让他痛苦让他心碎让他绝望的一切。  
只可惜，没有如果。

  
18.“比起你来说，他更重要” 

有人说金博洋是一只活的噗桑。  
因为他能和噗桑一样在羽生结弦的心里占据最重要的位置。  
可是金博洋忘了一件事。  
他的眼里从来都是有冠军和对手。

  
19.痴人说梦

他想过他们西装革履走进教堂，交换戒指，接受神明的祝福。  
但谁都知道这是痴人说梦。  
包括他自己。

  
20.玩笑而已

“哎，我说，你都25岁了还不结婚，要不就把那个中国的金选手收了吧，我看你很喜欢他啊。”  
“织田，说正事。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，说着玩的，你果然还是开不起玩笑啊羽生君。”

  
21.梦里的圆满结局

他梦见过许多种他们的结局。  
但没有哪个比现实来得更残忍。  
毕竟，那是一个在梦里都没办法实现的圆满结局。  


22.厌倦

金博洋厌倦了总是跟在羽生结弦身后的日子。  
他厌倦了总是被羽生结弦发出的光挡住。  
他也厌倦了他们必须遮遮掩掩的地下恋情。  
那就分开吧。  
长痛不如短痛。

  
23.粉碎性自尊

“接下来，就与博洋选手无关了。”

  
24.多余的人

羽生结弦的身旁应该会是一个配得上他的女人。  
羽生结弦的眼里应该只有他认定了要去超越的对手。  
羽生结弦的心里应该只有冠军和金牌。  
而他完全是个多余的人。

  
25.相思相忘

没有相思，何来相忘？  
  
26.生离死别

羽生结弦17岁那年的罗密欧是他的一眼万年，19岁那年的朱丽叶让他年少称王。  
他一个人扮演了同一部剧里的两个角色，生离死别演绎得淋漓尽致。  
急切地寻找朱丽叶的罗密欧，毅然同罗密欧一同赴死的朱丽叶。  
只可惜哪个都不是他。

  
27.到死都没说出口的……

他以为自己应该会说“我爱你”。  
但是后来变成了“我恨你”。  
他占据了他的眼睛，长在他的心里。  
可是却没能给他一个未来。

  
28.“请回头看看我”

不必了。  
我没有以前的金博洋那么好了。  
现在的我不值得你这么做。你向前看吧，你应该继续前进。不要回头。  
我不值得你再回头留恋。  
我会拖累你的。

  
29.撕毁梦想

他的存在让他所有的冠军梦都破裂了。  
接过了接力棒的人也让他没有办法再重回巅峰。  
四周跳时代由他开启，却把他推下了深渊。  
万劫不复。

  
30.无爱者

所有人都说金博洋谈了一场没有结果的恋爱。  
那是自然。  
因为他从来没有爱过谁。  
除了他。


End file.
